monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Juvenile Monsters
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Juvenile Monsters! This week we look at some monsters while they're still young! Basarios Now that's a face only a mother could love! Quite interesting concept to have the juvenile seen first before we meet its big armored parents plus its just nice to see it go from hiding as a juvenile to facing off against threats head on as an adult, even though they're eaten by one particular monster. Uroktor They are so cute and annoying! Despite being annoying, they become one of my favorite Leviathans in the Series! Barioth The White Knights in Training! They stay hidden away in caves in the Tundra and mom usually isn't to far away from them. So to any who plan on trying to make a pelt out of these cute little Barioths, prepare to become baby food! Gore Magala Wow! Just wow! I really can't come up with words to describe this juvenile Elder Dragon besides it being one of the few young Elder Dragons in the series we have ever seen(??? doesn't exist in my book). Anyway, any juvenile monster that is able to break a Tigrex's spine, is nearly blind, and is able to make a virus instantly catches my eye! Rathalos and Rathian The young of the most well-known monsters in the series along with the most well-known genetic mutations in the series along with the most well-known rare genetic mutations in the series! They will eventually become the Kings and Queens of the Flying Wyverns along with being a Bird Wyverns worst nightmare! Its funny to note that the Low Rank Rathalos and Low Rank Rathians are immature Raths while the Raths above Low Rank are truly mature. Giggi Dear lord, their creepy! At least they aren't injected into you like another particular whelp... Zinogre Its a Zinogre Puppy! I want to cuddle it but I need to get through this whole herd of Zinogres! Wait what?! Duramboros I want to touch this little guy but I don't want to be crushed by the whole herd of females. Kokomoa Why must us hunters hunt Gogomoas? Once they die, what happens to their cute Kokomoas? Do they find another parent or does the worst happen? I don't want to think about that anymore... Gobul Where are the adults Capcom? Where are the adults? Pokara A chubby little seal pup that sings and tries to talk to hunters while young before turning into crazy giant killer seals when their adults! I only have two things to say: 1)They are so adorable! 2)They are turn into a powerful monster, which I can't hunt! Zamite Congratulations! Your Zamite evolved into a Zamtrios! Brachydios Baby Brachydios, like the adults, are very unique in their own way. They gather slime left behind by their parents, they don't ever interact with their parents, and this same slime can potentially kill them too! They eventually become one of the most dangerous Brute Wyverns in the Series! Plesioth The life of a baby Plesioth in a long run! Questions *Which juvenile monster would you like to cuddle? *Which juvenile monster wouldn't you want to cuddle? *Which monster would you like to see as a juvenile? *Would you like them to appear in-game more often as a variant of a known monster? *Do you think some of them are awesome as adults? *Do you think a breeding season/mating season should return in the rest of the Monster Hunter Series? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs